The Impossible
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: Oneshot. Harrys reaction to the final battle. No book five or six. I like the first four better!


'_Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen  
Happens just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible'  
_  
Harry James Potter, eighteen years old, looked down at the body in front of him. He looked at the lifeless red eyes, the slits for nostrils, the pale skin, that had haunted his nightmares for so long. He smiled triumphantly for a second, looked around the battlefield, from his headmasters dead body, to Ron inches away from death, to Remus, dead by Wormtail's silver hand, to Sirius sobbing over Remus' body, then he looked back down at the body. Frowning, then glaring, then going completely expressionless, he kicked the body. Repeatedly. Suddenly he screamed, "You'll NEVER take another thing from ANYONE you WORTHLESS sorry excuse for a human!" before falling to his knees and punching the dead monsters face.

He sat down and started quietly sobbing, thinking of all the lives lost since his fourth year when Cedric had died and Voldemort had returned. He mentally made a list, beginning with Cedric. Mr. Weasley. Seamus Finnegan. Lavender Brown. Cornelius Fudge. Amelia Bones. That had just been in his fifth year. Sixth year had been even worse, Dean Thomas had died, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, the Patil twins and their family, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, almost every single member of what had once been an army had died that year. They had formed in Harry's fifth year when people had started dying in random attacks and the famous trio decided to untie and train the houses. Blaise Zabini had been the first Slytherin to join, and she'd also been the first to die.

Seventh year the number of people at the school had lessened so much that all houses had classes together. That had been the year the light side lost their spy, Severus Snape, when it was discovered by Voldemort what he'd been doing. Harry had seen his last moments in a dream-vision from Voldemort. Voldemort had crucio'd him and then said, 'do you know why you're here right now, my _loyal_ servant?' Severus had bowed and said, 'no, my lord' he'd been crucio'd again after that. 'You are a spy, reporting my plans to the muggle loving fool. You will die for this, slowly and painfully.' Harry had tried repeatedly to wake up and get help but couldn't. So he watched Snape stand up and say, rather bravely and stupidly, 'You are a monster, and you will meat your downfall whether I'm here or not. I'll be cheering from hell when you die, bastard!' Harry would have laughed if it hadn't been just then that the green light struck him. Harry woke up with silent tears streaming down his face as he cried for a man who'd been cruel to him for no reason.

So many had died. So many lost. He looked at the battlefield, at those bodies strewn out all over the graveyard at Riddle manor. Sirius was walking around kicking death eaters, and when he came across a certain one with a silver hand, he lost it. Harry realized what Sirius was going to do, and as much as he wanted to do it himself, he needed Sirius now, he needed him free and he needed him there for him. He walked up to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't do this Sirius. I love you, I need you to be there for me. They won't believe us without his testimony." Sirius nodded numbly and began sobbing once more for his lost friends. Then he went to Ron. He looked at Harry and smiled, "you did it Harry, you got rid of that bastard." Harry smiled weakly and said, "that I did. Now you have to hold on long enough to get you to a hospital, okay mate?" Ron nodded his head but didn't look like he believed he'd make it.

As Ron said, "I'll miss you, Harry," he drew in his last breath. Harry let out a dry sob. He was losing control and he knew that wasn't a good thing. His raw power levels were higher than any living wizard, even before Dumbledore and Voldemort had died. He screamed, and walked back towards Voldemorts body. He spat on him. Then he spoke in a low, dangerous voice that the few that were alive were comforted and at the same time scared by, and said, "this is it. This is where your reign ends, this is where the dying stops, this is where the fear stops. No more, never again will you get the chance to harm an innocent. We, the world, are finally free of you. You will rot in hell, paying for every death that you ever caused, every moment of pain you brought upon this world."

Then something spectacular happened. His magic let loose, but instead of being destructive, it healed every person on the battle field. Dead men stood again. Sirius looked up from where he had been curled into a ball sobbing and saw Remus stand up. He jumped to his feet and pulled him into a desperate hug before demanding, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Remus looked sharply up at him, "well…I don't really know, first I was watching wormtail kill me, then I was talking with Lily and James, and then, I was back at the battlefield." Sirius took a sharp breath. Harry was sitting on the ground sobbing, an unearthly silvery white light surrounding him and slowly bring back to life every person who had died that day, leaving only one. The light focused completely on Voldemorts body seemed to narrow and shoot into his eyes, and then Voldemorts body slowly turned to dust. As if to complete the effect, Harry slowly stood as the white light faded and spat on the pile of dust.

In a voice entirely calm, he said, "it is done. He is gone. We can breathe freely again," before falling to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. Sirius and Remus rushed up to him and felt for a pulse and looked to see if he was breathing, which he was. The death eaters that had been brought back to life had all been unmasked and bound tightly. Everyone sat extremely still for about ten minutes, before a voice from the ground said, "I can see why no one is celebrating, but why are we all being silent and not moving?" That started the movement. Everyone stood up and grabbed people they had thought dead, crying and holding on to each other like they'd die if they let go. Sirius and Remus looked to Harry and Sirius said, "you know, you'd think we would've learned by now that you can always do the impossible, but somehow you always manage to surprise me!" Harry said, "hush, Sirius, I just brought a bunch of people back to life and I don't know how I did it, I'm rather freaked out." Then an age old voice from behind them said, "I guess it's not quite yet time for the next great adventure?" Harry grinned. "Not quite, not quite."

Harry ran to Ron who ran to Hermione and the trio, for the first time since becoming the trio, were entirely safe and felt that way too. The wind seemed to be singing a song. Beautiful music with lyrics that didn't need to be said, as if they were programmed into everyone's head, 

_'Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen  
Happens just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible'_

(A/N The lyrics are from The Impossible by Joe Nichols, one of my all time favorite songs. I don't know why I wrote this but I did so here it is. Just a one shot, nothing more. I hope it isn't as bad as my previous attempt at a story. (I'm making a face and gagging after rereading most of that story, should I take it down?) I thought the lyrics were appropriate after Harry brought back all those dead people. Lol.)


End file.
